It's a girl thing
by Ecrire
Summary: Ino and Tenten have hit a career problem. The answer to their prayers for redemption is a mission that no self respecting ninja would touch. Either they'll earn a return to normal service, die of shame, or kill each other. It's a tough choice.
1. Chapter 1

Gah! Those wascally plot wabbits have beaten me down again. I have to stop the multiple story madness. Help me by not reviewing!

This one's mostly about the much underused, and much abused Ino Yamanaka, Tenten comes in next chapter. The timing is after the end of my A Reason to Stay story. Which is also not finished, yet. But it half way there. So I'll be trying like crazy not to drop too many hints about the end of that story.

Standard Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, hell the scenario may not be mine, but I haven't seen it's like yet, so I'm hoping it's actually original, gasp!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**It's a girl thing.**

**Hokage's Office**

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji. Good work on your last mission." The Hokage said shuffling papers on her desk.

Ino straightened under the praise, sparing a glance at her teammates on either side of her. Really it was all thanks to her that were here being praised personally by the Hokage. If she hadn't thought quickly and moved even faster, their client's kid would've died. That was one in the eye for Shikamaru and his superior brain power. Now he'd have to admit that women were as good as men.

"Ino, you're suspended from all duty until further notice."

Ino's brain moved slowly.

"Wha? Hokage-sama." Shikamaru started. "But why, sure she was a little over the top, but that's no reason to.."

The Hokage lifted her eyes, and Shikamaru drew to a close. Chouji took his cue from Shikamaru and let his protests die on his lips, which was fine because Ino didn't need anyone to stick up for her.

"Hey just where do you get off suspending me for a job well done?" Ino protested, glaring at the top of the Hokage's head.

"Ino..." Shikamaru hissed at her from the side of his mouth.

"Since you broke the cardinal rule of being a ninja." The Hokage snapped.

She held up the paper she was looking for and waved it at Ino. It was the front page of Fire Country's leading newspaper.

There in bold was written 'NINJA HEROINE SAVES BABY.' Underneath was a smiling picture of Ino snuggling the baby and waving to the camera.

"What!" Ino said nonplussed.

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead in disbelief. Choji narrowed his eyes.

"You are now a celebrity!" The Hokage yelled. "And that Miss Camerahound is a very bad thing."

Ino looked on still not understanding, it was a damn good picture. She'd planned on pinning it on her wall. Sakura would be green with envy once she saw it.

"I still have to get my hands on the idiot editor who let this story run." The Hokage muttered replacing the page.

"But that does not change the fact that you are now unusable for any and all missions."

"Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said standing up stiffly. "Surely C or D rank missions would still be acceptable."

Ino blinked in surprise at Shikamaru, was he actually going out on a limb for her?

"I said, SUS-PEND-ED." The Hokage said in a final tone.

Ino felt her lip tremble, but she clenched her fists and fought her anger to the surface.

"You can't...!" She started to protest.

At a signal from Shikamaru, Chouji picked Ino up and slung her over a shoulder.

"With your permission we will relay the message to Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said in a deep bow.

The Hokage made a shooing motion. The two boys bowed again and left the room taking the raging Ino with them.

**Outside, later**

"HAGGED OLD BITCH!" Ino raged.

Shikamaru buried his head in his hands. If Ino didn't shut up soon, he'd get called in for her behaviour, he was the ranking shinobi in their group. But nothing he'd tried had calmed her down. At least Asuma-sama had picked an out of the way place for their meeting instead of their usual barbeque restuarant.

Ino picked a random piece of forest and started kicking it out of sheer fury. Shikamaru wondered where she got the energy from, he was exhausted from just watching her. He sincerely hoped that Asuma-sensei would arrive quickly and take over handling the troublesome female.

"OI SHIKA-KUN!" Ino hollered.

In his tree fork Shikamaru groaned in annoyance. When was she gonna stop calling him by that nickname?

"I said OI!" Ino said into his ear.

Surprised by her quick movement Shikamaru rolled out of the tree landing messily on the ground. Ino looked down at him peeved that he wasn't being more sympathetic.

"I said," she said leaping down gracefully beside him. "Don't you agree that's it's completely unfair that that ugly, old, misshapen, woman has suspended me?"

Ino gave him a pointed look.

"I mean what's wrong with a little picture?" She huffed when he didn't immediately reply.

Shikamaru looked up at his fuming teammate. He knew that she was one of the most beautiful Kunoichi in Konoha, but he couldn't figure out how so many men didn't run screaming when they got to see her personality. He couldn't fathom why they kept coming back for more. Shaking his head over the unfathomable mysteries of the universe, Shikamaru decided against his own better judgement to try and explain to Ino why her little picture had sent the Hokage off into a rage.

By the time Asuma had arrived, Shikamaru was laying flat on his back having exhausted all his energy for the week, and Ino was crying pathetically on Chouji's shoulder.

**One week later, Yamanaka house**

Ino flung herself onto her bed crying. Shikamaru and Chouji had a new teammate. A new girl teammate. Ino was still scrubbing the shop because her parents had decided to punish her aswell.

At least she was still allowed to train, not that training did any good when your greatest mission was flower delivery. And definately not when Shikamaru and Chouji had to concentrate on training with their new teammate. Instead of training with her like normal.

When she'd crossed them in the training area and seen the new teammate, Asai, Asia something like that, working out with Asuma-sensei, she'd felt betrayed on the deepest level. Taking her off missions was one thing, replacing her? That was going to far.

She'd been ready to beat the new comer into the dirt when she'd seen Shikamaru roll his eyes and Chouji cringe. Asuma-sensei just looked at her with his arms crossed and a dissapointed look on his face. Ino had made it to the edge of the training grounds before the first tears escaped.

For the first time in her life Ino seriously considered giving up being a ninja. No more sweating, no more unfeminine muscles, no more scaring guys off because she could face plant them and not break a nail. Just uncomplicated, normal life. Without her team.

In a situation like this there was only one thing to do.

**Sakura's house**

Sakura was horrified.

"Replaced?" Sakura whispered, her eyes wide. "I didn't even know Tsunade-sama was thinking of replacing you."

"I know...how could this happen Sakura-chan?" Ino whined, wiping at her blotchy face. "I had such a future in front of me and now...now... I've been replaced!"

Ino leaned forward and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder, Sakura patted her on the head.

The idea of being replaced in your team was horrible. For a short time during injuries, or while you were on solo-missions, okay. But Ino's suspension was indeterminate in length, you couldn't help thinking the worst.

"Sakura-chan," Ino whined again, "I've been thinking maybe I should give up being a ninja."

Sakura pushed Ino's pathetic head away and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Now just a minute! Who graduated top of her class in our year? Who is it who can not only be deadly in fight while wear a full ceremonial kimono but can also do it without getting so much as a smudge on her outfit?" Sakura shook Ino hard.

Ino sniffed a little and said 'me.' Weakly.

"Who is it that knows how to cook a thirteen course meal from nothing but fish and rice, and who can make Shikamaru move his lazy behind everytime?" Sakura continued.

"Me." Ino said a little stronger.

"Who has the best damn aim with a shuriken in all of Konoha?"

"Tenten." Ino said. "And then Sasuke, and then me. Maybe someother people before me, but not many."

"Who is one of the best Kunoichi that Konoha has to offer?"

"Me?" Ino asked, peeking up at Sakura through her wet eyelashes.

"Damn straight." Sakura assured her. "So I don't ever want to hear those words coming from you ever again."

Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"Listen," Sakura hooked her pinky finger through Ino's. "I'll pinky promise you."

Ino looked blankly at their joined hands, they hadn't done a pinky promise since before the Sasuke rivalry thing.

"If you, Ino Yamanaka, ever give up being a hell of a kunoichi, I, Sakura Haruno, will also quit."

Ino opened her eyes wide as she read the serious nature in Sakura's words. For all it was a stupid, childish, promise that couldn't possibly hold any real meaning, Ino felt her eyes tear up again. It was good to have a friend.

"I promise you this." Sakura said leaning in and hugging Ino.

"Okay." Ino said.

Sitting back up, Ino patted self conciously at her face.

"Gah, I must look like a wreck." Ino said reaching for her pocket mirror.

Sakura smiled at the return to normal. Subtly infusing her eyes with chakra she read the basic emotional stability in her friend.

Ino noticed and glared at her.

"I'm sorry I ever taught you that." She grumbled.

Sakura smiled brightly in return.

Later, watching her friend leave, Sakura chewed on her bottom lip as she considered options.

"You could just say something to the old hag." Naruto suggested, coming up behind her and hugging her.

"Hmmmm." Sakura said blandly.

She turned and hugged him back.

"Naruto what would you do if I was ever replaced on the team?" She asked not looking him in the eyes.

"You'd have to be dead before that'd happen." He said seriously. "And that'd never happen, because I wouldn't let it."

"Okay."

**One week later**

Ino yawned in boredom. She couldn't really train without a partner and she'd worn her knuckles raw on the punching post out the back already. She'd kindly and maturely offered to spell her mother out in the shop, seeing as she wasn't going anywhere. She barely even managed a muted interest as the two Jounin messangers walked in.

"If you're looking for my Dad, he's out at the moment. I think he's meeting with Mr Nara so they'll probably be at the bar on the corner." She said in a bored voice.

"Acutally we've come to see you." One of them said.

Ino raised her head warily. She'd already been taken off missions, they couldn't have found another way to punish her could they?

"Why?" She asked supisciously.

"The Hokage wants to see you now." The other said, waiting for her reply.

Ino bit back a retort that the Hokage could sit and fry for all she cared.

"I'll be right with you gentlemen." She said cooly, trying to keep the hopping bunny of hope in her stomach still.

Going into the house behind the shop, she informed her mother of the change in plans and quickly left. That darned rabbit hoping all over the place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was kidding about the don't review thing, you knew that, right?


	2. Chapter 2

And so the mission begins. 

Standard disclaimer: Not mine. You figure out the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**It's a girl thing **  
** Hokage's office**

Ino tried hard not to look too eager, or too unconcerned, or too desperate, or too worried, or too anything.

_A ninja must be able to control her emotions. _Ino told herself firmly, one second.

_Damn that woman, where is she? _Ino fumed, the next.

If the pig currently staring at her noticed the kunoichi's struggle for control it didn't show on his piggy little face.

The door opened and Ino straightened instinctively. But it was only some old woman, and Ino relaxed again.

"Yamanaka, Ino I presume." The old woman snapped out, raking her gaze up and down the young kunoichi. "Yes, I recognise you from your newspaper picture."

Ino winced at the reference.

"The problem is that now everyone else in Fire Country recognises you as well." The woman continued taking a place behind the Hokage's desk.

The pig gave a grunt, but the woman fixed it with a glare and the animal ran out of the room.

Ino openly ogled the woman's gall. _Nobody_ sat in the Hokage's seat except the Hokage, _nobody_.

"If that is best self control you can manage girl, I'm surprised that you lasted this long." The sneer was evident in the woman's voice.

Ino snapped to attention, her face going instantly blank.

"You have been removed from active mission duty, do you know why?" The woman leaned forward on the desk resting her elbows on the papers which covered every available surface.

"For conduct unbecoming of a ninja." Ino ground out between her clenched teeth.

"Exactly. Letting yourself be photographed and that photograph be widely circulated was conduct unbecoming of a Genin, let alone a Chunnin like you." The woman stared at her.

Ino bowed her head in submission, her neck muscles so tight that the motion hurt more than just her pride.

"However, as circumstances would have it a mission has come up that would be perfect for you." The sarcasm dampened any spark of hope in Ino's chest at the word mission.

"Bandit attacks have gone up, we've had a few natural disasters that have left the Fire Country's winter harvest threatened, and Rock Country is showing itself agressive. In short the people are afraid. And the Lord of Fire Country in his infinate wisdom has created a mission for us of Konoha." Here the derisive tone of her voice took on new depths.

"He has decided that the people need to be reassured that we have the resources necessary to protect them in this time of darkness and trouble."

Ino tried not to cock her eyebrow in confusion, where was this going? Was she going to do bodyguard detail or something? Even escorting some pampered bastard was better than nothing.

"To show the people the strength and skill of their ninja force, he wants a group of ninjas to tour the countryside." here the woman held down a snort of contempt, ". We're giving him two."

Ino permitted herself a question.

"Show? As in hunt down some of the bandits?" Ino asked.

The woman shook her head.

"Bring some Rock spies to public justice? Ino asked hopefully.

The woman shook her head, the tiniest of smiles on her lips.

"Replant crops?" Ino asked weakly.

"_Show_ them, as in a travelling circus show of skill. Your face plastered all over the country as the representative of Konoha's finest ninja skills." Almost chuckling the woman stood up and tossed a folder to Ino.

Ino caught it on reflex because her brain was currently inactive.

"Of course your future as a ninja will probably be shot to pieces, but at least you'd still be serving your country, your village. Refusal will result in your permenant dismissal from active service." She looked at Ino.

The only sign that Ino was suffering from shock were her slightly widened eyes.

"If you perform this mission well, your suspension will be reconsidered, and you maybe readmitted into the ranks. C or D rank missions only probably. But you would be, for the most part, reunited with your team." It wasn't pity or compassion in the woman's voice, but it did recognise the painful choice the young kunoichi was being given.

For some crazy reason Ino kept thinking about the riduculous pinky promise that Sakura had made just one week ago.

_"If you, Ino Yamanaka, ever give up being a hell of a kunoichi, I, Sakura Haruno, will also quit."_

Ino bowed to hide the wrinkling of her brow as she fought back tears.

_I'll be damned if they think they can break me. Nno way I'm finishing at the academy or as some paperpusher or errand girl. I'm a kunoichi damn it! I worked too hard to get to where I am...was...if there's even a chance I can earn back my team I'll do it._

"I accept this mission." Ino said steadily.

**Training grounds**

If you looked really hard you could still see the target through the thick coat of bristles and other sharp embedded objects. What you couldn't miss was the furious kunoichi at the opposite end of the training area.

Her teacher Gai Mato watched, his incrediably thick eyebrows fused together in worry. Most people who knew him would have been surprised at the serious expression on his usually goofy face. Those who really knew the eccentric Jounin, would have recognised it immediately. Something was wrong with one of his 'kids', and he couldn't fix it.

His other two 'kids' were celebrating their promotion to Jounin status with their respective families. At least Neji was, Lee was probably waiting for him to return so that someone would share a congratulatory drink with him. Tenten was furiously beating lifeless wood into wood pulp.

She'd been refused. Point blank, not up to grade. She'd been so infuriated that she'd tried to deck the official. She was so good, she'd succeeded. Instant suspension.

Gai had to admit he didn't know why she'd been refused. Her skills were excellent, her instinct perfect, her temper...was perhaps another story. Mostly she kept it under wraps, but every now and then it blew up in spectacular ways. Gai knew an explosive anger was part of what made a powerful kunoichi. It was a force which helped balance their weaker physical strength. Many a stronger opponent had been beaten senseless by a much smaller kunoichi who'd just been pushed that one step too far.

He remembered perfectly little Kurenai's explosions at the Academy. Ah the power of youth. But none of that reminiscing helped him with his broken hearted little kunoichi.

"Four Dragon Strike!" Tenten screamed.

"NORTH! EAST! SOUTH! WEST!"

In quick succession the named directions became deadly zones of flying death.

_Ah, Tenten your springtime has not yet past!_ Gai thought with pride.

Only three days after the exhausting week of Jounin examination, and already she could use her finishing move again. Wiping tears of pride out of his eyes, Gai stepped forward. He'd been sent to collect his little kunoichi and take her to the Hokage's tower, she had a meeting with the Hokage.

His pleading for his student had had its effect, Tenten was being given a chance to re-earn active status.

**Outside the Hokage tower**

Tenten leaned her forehead against the outer wall of the Hokage building. Years of mental conditioning stopping her from trying to rip down the tower with her bare hands. The folder containing her mission details suffered though. She twisted it this way and that, imagining the feel of someone's neck in her hands.

All her own fault. Which was perphaps the real reason she was so angry. Never mind the humiliation she felt in being left behind by the guys on her team, of _failing_ an exam she should have aced. She'd known she'd been on edge, that the tension of the examinations had worn her control thin as paper. She should have passed the morning waiting for the results meditating like Neji had, not sharpening her kunai from nevousness. But she hadn't listened to his offer, she'd prefered to pick at her worries, forgotton her control and punched the pompous ass that'd dared to tell her she wasn't good enough.

And now, retribution. She knew, she just knew that that official was behind this...this sad excuse for a mission. But the orders had come from on high. Take the mission, earn your pardon, or quit. No choice really, even this was better than giving it all away. She couldn't be a civilian, hell she didn't even _know_ any civilians. What the hell did civilians _do_ with their lives?

She'd die before she gave up her kunais and forehead protector. They'd have to pry them out of her cold, dead hands.

A mission was a mission, and years of training with Lee and Gai-sensei, and even Neji had turned her into a coldly efficient mission finishing machine, no matter what it called for.

There was just one thing that made her wince in this mission. Which meant it had to be the first thing she did, after that there would be no backing out. Tenten punched the wall next to her head solidly. Not to damage, more to prove her strength, her will. The Hokage tower didn't even crack it's plaster covering. But neither did Tenten.

_I am Kunoichi, hear me roar._

**Ino's house.**

News travelled fast, by the time she got home, her Dad was waiting to speak to her.

"I want you to know that if you don't want to do this, I have a few favours that I can call in." He began.

Ino held up her hand stopping him, she couldn't quite meet his eyes yet.

"Anything that would get me straight back to active duty?" Ino asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Her Dad said it clearly, expecting her to take it like a kunoichi would.

And she did. She looked him straight in the eye and punched him.

"Then get out of the way old man, I got a mission to do."

Her stride was different, her father noted watching his only child walk away. Heavier, and more determined.

Her only wish was to leave Konoha before her estwhile teammates found out about her 'mission.'

"Ino-chan! Shikamaru-kun is here to see you." Ino's Mother called out.

Ino promised silent death to the wicked bunny of coincidence. Flicking her hair back over her shoulder Ino put on the best face she could. Which was pretty damn good, if she said so herself.

"Hi, Shikamaru." Ino said brightly. "What brings you by?"

"Ahhh," Shikamaru stretched lazily.

Ino controled the desire to pester him about his laziness, hadn't he come over here to sympathise with her? She looked at the floor modestly waiting for the floods of comfort sure to come from her teammate.

"I heard about your new mission." He said scratching his head.

"Oh that." Ino said dolefully, peeking up through her downturned lashes she looked to see if he was appropriately moved by her predicament.

Idiot was leaning back on the table chewing on dango. Ino felt her fists twitch.

"Yeah, I guess...it kinda sucks." Shikamaru said, shifting the stick from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Kinda...sucks?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it now. You'll just have to get through it." He said, pulling out the stick and examining it minutely.

Unfeeling bastard, Ino thought, and he's been spending too much time training sneak tactics with that Anko women. Starting to pick up her bad food habits.

He turned to go, shoving both hands into his pockets. Ino balled one fist, and raised it to punch the lazy arse.

"Eh, Ino." Shikamaru said, without turning around.

"What?" Ino growled.

"Make sure you finish quick and come back safe, I don't want to have to get used to a new teammember. Too troublesome."

With that he mosied on out the door and Ino was left standing with her mouth hanging open.

_That's his idea of a morale boost?_ Ino grumped to herself, ignoring the tears lining her eyes. _Stupid Shikamaru, wouldn't know how to treat a woman if his life depended on it. _

She turned to return to her room her step a little lighter.

_Stupid Shikamaru, stupid, stupid Shikamaru._

**Konoha Gates, two days later**

"I'm just saying you could've worn a wig." Ino said, forcefully shoving her last bag into the caravan.

"A wig would've been unpractical." Tenten snapped back.

Tenten slapped at her neck where her shorn hair was tickling her. She'd forgotton just how much more annoying short hair could be. And the eating of said hair, she must have swallowed at least half a ton of it between here and home.

Ino rolled her eyes.

_Seriously the girl must be a machoist or something. _Ino thought, primping her own still long blond hair.

The move wasn't lost on Tenten who narrowed her eyes.

_Keep your mind on the mission, you've survived years with Lee and Gai-sensei, you can do this. _Tenten chanted to herself.

The two girls stood for a moment completely ready to go and yet stuck in place. Both cast a longing glance back into the village. Both for the same reasons. While they didn't want their teammates to see them leave on this fiasco, still...

Tenten hadn't seen either Neji or Lee since her shameful display of anger. Even Gai-sensei hadn't been by since giving the message about the Hokage wanting to see her.

As for Ino, Shikamaru hadn't returned. Asuma-sensei had turned up to lend her a book on genjutsu, but her third teammate, Chouji, was missing. Which, given his girth, wasn't a casual feat Ino reasoned. He was avoiding her.

It hurt. Chouji had always been her silent support. At least she thought of him that way. Good ol' Chouji, of her teammates she never thought he'd let her down. But a liitle thing couldn't beat Ino Yamanaka! Planting her hands on her hips in annoyance, Ino turned her back on the village and stamped her foot.

"Let's go." She said in a business-like tone.

Tenten shouldered her bag and took the horse's reins.

"Ino!" Chouji called out. "Wait up!"

Puffing Chouji jogged up to the waiting kunoichi. He carried a wrapped box under his arm. Ino took a moment to put a cold look on her face and turned to glare at him. He ignored the ice in her eyes and thrust the box into her hands.

"Here, I made you some solider pills, just in case." He said smiling.

_Buffoon_ Ino thought grumpily, _what's he so happy about? I'm being sent away!_

Chouji turned to look at Tenten without the least recognition. He smiled at the 'stranger' too.

"Hey there." Chouji said. "You going too?"

Tenten nodded silently.

"Could you keep an eye her for me? She gets into all sorts of trouble if Shikamaru and I aren't there to watch out for her." Chouji smiled.

Beside him Ino fumed. Tenten quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure." Tenten said lowering her voice. "I'll take care of the little lady for you."

"Thanks man." Chouji said cheerfully.

He turned to Ino.

"Come back quick Ino. The new girl keeps calling me fat." Chouji said a slight frown touching his round face.

Ino noted the weight of the box in her hands.

_Wow, he must've stuffed it with pills._

She looked down at his hands and noted the telltale signs of someone who'd prepared a large batch of soldier pills recently. She swallowed hard and shifted the box to her hip so she could plant her free hand on the other and glare at him.

"Chouji, I must have told you a hundred times to wear protective gloves when you make these things." Ino griped.

"I know." Chouji said sheepishly. "See if you're not there, I forget things."

Ino sucked in a shaky breath, and gave him a watery eyed smile.

"Then I'll come back soon and remind you." Ino promised.

Tenten sighed as the smiling match stretched into the minutes.

"Let's go." She muttered.

She hadn't even had time to turn around when Hinata appeared at her elbow as silent as a ghost.

"Ex-excuse me sir, have you seen Tenten ?" She asked quietly.

"I am Tenten," she snapped.

The girl flinched, and Tenten scolded herself.

_Gently, gently you know how she is._ Tenten thought, putting a smile on her face.

"Y-your hair..." Hinata said, sounding every bit as sad about it as Tenten had been when she'd first had it done.

"For the mission." Tenten said brushing it aside.

She fixed the shy girl with a stare, willing her to say whatever she had to say and move on.

"Neji-niisan asked me to deliver this to you. He apologises but his new duties occupy all his time." Hinata bowed politely and held out a flat package neatly wrapped in pale pink paper.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the colour and Hinata blushed.

"Neji didn't wrap this did he." Tenten said, taking the package sure of her suspicion.

Hinata tapped her fingers togethers, looking up at Tenten shyly.

"He didn't have time, he's very busy." She repeated. "But I'm sure he would have, if- if he'd had time."

Her voice trailed off. Tenten almost humphed. No, even if he'd had time he wouldn't have wrapped it. He wasn't that sort of person., and neither was she. But it was a nice thought from Hinata. Smiling for the first time in days Tenten pocketed it without opening it, time enough for that later.

Hinata bowed then seemed to remember something. She blushed and raising a hand slowly she made a thumbs up sign that was horribly familiar and smiled a little too widely for a normal person.

_Lee._ Tenten groaned internally.

"Lee-san asked me to convey his best wishes, and to tell you that he is formally petitioning the Hokage to let you retake the Jounin tests immediately." Hinata smiled a little more normally.

"He and Gai-sensei have been petitioning the Hokage daily, which is probably why they were both given a long term, mission in the Wave Country yesterday." Hinata shrugged and waved goodbye, before dissapearing as silently as she'd come.

Tenten felt a smile creep up on her face. Her team hadn't forgotton her, they may not be the most display-happy team in Konoha, but when it counted they closed ranks as well as any other.

Picking up the reins again, she started whistling. Without checking to see if Ino was following she started out.

There was a pissed off 'hey' from behind her and the sound of running steps.

Later that night while they camped, Tenten opened the package from Neji.

It contained a roundish flat rock that fit into into the palm of her hand nicely. On the top was drawn the leaf symbol of Konoha. Underneath the rock was a simple message.

_To help you meditate._

Tenten leaned back, running her thumb over and over the design. It was soothing and centering. It reminded Tenten of all the times Neji had tried to teach her how to meditate properly and not just fake the body position.

Use the centre spiral to draw in your mind, focus it like when you aim for a target. Let nothing escape but your mind spiralling down into the centre of the symbol. Until finally even movement stops, and you are at peace.

Neji's voice drifted back to her through time easily. Sighing Tenten slipped the rock away and took up her guard position again. It never paid to be sloppy, not even inside Konoha woods.

On her own side Ino flicked through the book Asuma-sensei had forced her to take with her. She wasn't completely adverse to book study, she could read a book as well as any other, but she was more of a hands on kind of learner so...

Flicking back to the front she reread the message Asuma-sensei had left her.

_A Kunoichi's best weapon is misdirection. While everyone's watching her perfectly delicate smile they aren't watching what her hands are doing. Kunoichi are masters at hiding themselves and their attacks in plain sight. A slain enemy's most common complaint is that he just never saw it coming. Noone can be sure they really saw the kunoichi's true face._

_Asuma_

Ino frowned at the riddle. She'd never like riddles, they were more Shikamaru's thing. Tossing the book back onto her bag she settled down to sleep a little before her turn at guard duty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I figure Tenten has to have some real grit to stick it out in her team. Just like Ino in hers, like all the Kunoichi. Hence the anger problems. Gotta get your drive from somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a girl thing**

**Little Leaf Village**

-----------

Dear Sakura

Thanks for the book on herbal plants, who knew reading could be so useful! Anyway, at least there's no secrecy around the Mis' so I can tell you that I'm a complete success! Honestly everywhere I go there are crowds of people chanting my name (Inoki, Inoka, Inoko whatever I'm calling myself that day.) Sometimes the audience gets so into the play, that they try to save me before TomTom (Tenten) can. If I wasn't so professional I'd burst out laughing.

You were asking about the name thing. It's part of my plan. It was Tenten who gave me the idea when she cut her hair to play the boy. Well, and Asuma-sensei left me a clue in the book he lent me. Really the man can be so obtuse sometimes, why didn't he just come right out and tell me? I'm changing my name a little each time we play in a new town. There's nothing printed with my name or face on so you can tell the old hag that I can act like a real shinobi. I'm trying to confuse the trail as much as possible. Tenten refused to change her name after the first time, she reckons if she gives me the chance I'll just give her another more stupid name. Honestly the girl is as pig headed as a mule sometimes.

I suppose you're wondering about the book too huh? Well see I've been using Henge Jutsus to change my hair colour just a little bit every time I change my name. But Tenten pointed out that it was a waste of Chakra, so I'm ging to mixup some hair dye and use them. But I'm not going to abandon using Henge's. I have a plan that's going to make those dried up prunes in Konoha sit up and take notice!

I guess you could say I'm feeling better now it's not as horribly bad as I thought it would be. But Tenten's a pain in the butt most of the time. I don't know what is wrong with her team, but they're all like that! Honestly she's one of the most unsociable people I've ever met. And a complete bear about the smallest things. For example, I was signing autographs (no names, just a little design thing. I tell them it's my secret ninja sign.) My fans are so sweet! Anyway the caravan was packing up so I asked Tenten to put my bags onto the wagon while I finished up. It's not even the first time she's done it, I'm often the last to leave because of all the autographs, and so she usually ends up packing my gear too. But suddenly she's all sensitive about helping me out. As if it's my fault that I'm a better actor than her and that I'm the star, and she's just a side character.

Anyway I've decided to ignore her for now, I can't help it if she wants to be unpleasant.

Love to all Ino.

-----------------

Dear Tenten,

Please excuse me for writing to you again, but Neji-niisan has left on another mission and doesn't have time to reply to your letter of last week.

We are all well, and Neji-niisan wishes me to tell you that he hopes you are making good use of his gift. He has been named my official shadow and is now head of the branch family. I am very proud of him, and I know that my Father is too. I think that Neji-niisan is pleased with the promotion.

We had a celebration supper after the official ceremony and it was nice, but we all missed your presence on such an important occasion. I know Neji-niisan thought to write to you about his promotion personally but as always his duties came first and he was very occupied until he left this morning. I enclose the short note he started but did not finish.  
I hope this is not too forward of me.

Lee-kun is in very good form, he and Gai-sensei returned from their three month mission in Wave Country just in time for Neji-niisan's ceremony. Lee-kun has learnt another special move and Gai-sensei is endlessly boasting about his progress to Kakashi-sensei. Gai-sensei sends his love and hopes you received the little souvenirs he sent you.

We have been trying to follow your progress in the newspapers, but Hokage-sama has really tightened up on the editors and now they're not allowed to print almost anything that has to do with shinobi. The best we get are vague descriptions of the show. There aren't even any direct pictures of you or Ino-chan. But there is often a long haired blonde girl somewhere in them, but it doesn't really look like Ino-chan.

I must go even I have duties that cannot wait.

Missing you,  
Your loving friends,

Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Gai Mato, Hyuuga Hinata.

P.S. here is Neji's unfinished note, please do not be offended by its lack of detail. It is not that he doesn't think the letter is important, but he has so little time include more.

-  
Tenten,

I have been made Hinata-sama's personal bodyguard. They have also named me head of the Branch Family. It is a great honour. Today is the ceremony for both positions...

-  
Dear Ino,

I had to write immediately and tell you not to worry about Shikamaru and Chouji. Stupid secrecy rules. I wish I could write something real but even my letters are being scanned on this case. I just want you to know that everything is being done to help them. DON't WORRY we have some of our best guys on the mission.

Love always Sakura

----------------

Ino crunched the note in her hand, confused, something had happened to Chouji and Shikamaru? It'd been almost half a year of this mission and if she concentrated on all the priviledges her position as star of the circus had garnered her, it hadn't been too bad. It would have been better if Tenten hadn't decided to treat the mission and her like enemies. But hey not everyone could be as professional as her. It was just a mission, like all the others, doing her part for Konoha like a good shinobi should. It was not the most humilating thing she'd ever done dressing up like some movie ninja reject and parading her hard won skills in front of drunken idiots who were more impressed by how her chest bounced than in how accurate her shuriken were. She could get over it, forget it, brush it off.

This tid bit of information about Chouji and Shikamaru though, was not so easily pushed aside. Hurrying her steps she sought out the one other person in camp who might know something.

Tenten was busy packing.

"Are we moving out so soon?" Ino asked hooking a long lock of hair behind her ear.

Tenten rolled her eyes and looked sourly at Ino. Ino sighed and glared at Tenten, crossing her arms daring the taller Kunoichi to start in on her again.

"If you had bothered to turn up this morning, you'd know our mission outline has changed." Tenten said, drawing a letter out of her pocket and waving it under Ino's nose.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"I had to get my beauty sleep and my nails needed redoing, some of us have to look good for this mission, you're lucky, you're the boy. Noone expects you to look like a pinup while you're busy playing ninja."

"Yeah well now you're out of the loop." Tenten said, tucking the letter back into her pocket.

"Hey! You can't speak to me like that! I'm the star!" Ino yelled, glaring at Tenten. "I'm on this mission too, now fill me in!"

"Why don't you make me?" Tenten hissed looking down at the shorter perfectly coiffed kunoichi with contempt. "If you were still a real kunoichi you'd be able to make me tell you, instead you're some small time actor playing at being hard."

"I would make you, as you so charmingly put it, except that I am a mature adult and do not need to resort to violence. Now give me that letter." Ino held out her hand.

In truth Ino's temper was fizzing, Tenten had been acting like Ino was nothing more than a pretty flirt for too long. Tenten thought she wasn't worthy of the title kunoichi just because Ino happened to be the star? Just because Ino happened to take her job seriously enough to act like a star? Ino was inches away from shoving her fist into Tenten's face.  
Only the thought of what the Hokage would say if she found out the two kunoichi had been brawling in public, stayed her hand. They were supposed to be role models, not screamming harpies.

"Make me." Tenten said evenly, narrowing her eyes and drawing up to her full height.

Ino sucked in her breath, her temper heating up a little more. She tried grabbing for Tenten, but Tenten simply dodged. It was the bored expression on Tenten's face that was really driving Ino mad. Moving into Taijutsu Ino found most of her moves struck nothing but empty air, as Tenten showed that Lee wasn't the only one well trained in hand to hand.

Flipping her ponytail back mostly out of habit, Ino tried a surprise move and surprised herself when it worked. Tenten stumbled back a bit from the hit, more shocked than hurt. Ino grinned, Tenten glared and took up a fighting position.

"Careful you don't break a nail." Tenten snapped.

"Careful you don't." Ino snapped back.

Far from the display of fine taijutsu one would expect from two highly trained kunoichi it was short and graceless, finishing with both of them on the ground. Tenten had her face pushed into the dirt while Ino struggled in the hands of their captor.

"Give up?" Came the calm voice.

Ino struggled free and turned to face Captain Junei. Her face was red and her hair was a mess, her clothes had been twisted in the struggle. Jerkily smoothing herself down, Ino glared at both the Captain and Tenten as she got up.

Tenten looked no different except for the dust that now covered her front. Seeing Ino's frantic grooming, Tenten gave a contemptuous snort, which earned her an elbow from the Captain.

"I see you're not ready to move Yamanaka." Captain Junei said from behind his cat mask.

"I wasn't aware we were moving Captain." Ino said stiffly.

"They are your teammates, you should be glad to be on this mission." Tenten said, still rubbing her stomach from Captain Junei's hit.

"Yes, no one's told me what's happened to my teammates _either_." Ino said looking daggers at Tenten.

The Captain's eyes slipped over to Tenten aswell.

"Someone didn't bother to turn up to the meeting this morning." Tenten growled, crossing her arms again.

"I explained about that." Ino said, giving a tight smile.

"I give you a run down tonight at camp.' The Captain said. "Packup ladies we're moving out."

**Campsite**

"Tommorrow we arrive at Fire Capital, and you'll go to work immediately." The Captain started, taking his place at the campfire.

Ino and Tenten politely waited for him to finish.

"The kidnapping of the Fire Lord's great granddaughter has of course been given high priority by all the law enforcement agencies in Konoha."

Ino felt her eyebrows rise into her fringe. Turning to look at Tenten she noticed that Tenten was frowning, and not in a 'I'm really concentrating' way either. More in a 'I smell a rat' way. Ino hardened her face as well and turned back to Captain Junei.

"Shinobi Nara and Shinobi Akimichi were also taken in the attempt. They were disguised as high ranking officials and we assume they are being held for ransom."

Ino gripped her knees tightly to stop herself from doing something stupid.

"We are hoping that the presence of Nara and Akimichi will mean that Minako-sama will be quickly freed, it may well be that by the time we arrive in the capital it will be all over."

Tenten poked the fire and stared at it as if fascinated.

"So why are we going?" Tenten asked almost rudely. "What possible use could we be? I'm a step away from being decommissioned, and she's a tricked out show pony."

Ino rolled her eyes at Tenten's choice of words. She'd come to let most of Tenten's comments roll off her like water. It hadn't taken Ino long to figure out that Tenten had taken her humilation too personally. Making her already rough around the edges character, even more rough around the edges.

"You're going to be the show of support that Konoha sends."

Tenten sighed and sprawled back onto her elbows. Ino frowned.

"Show of support?" Ino asked warily. "Why does the Hokage want to make a show of support?"

"Because the Daimyo has suffered from a series of assination attempts in the last five years. He wants everyone to reassure him of their loyalty." Captain Junei's face was carefully blank.

What ever he thought about the Daimyo's demands were not for public display.

"What form does this reassurance take?" Ino asked.

"Being very visable, staying with the Daimyo and making soothing noises. Keeping him happy,  
and off the Hokage's back." The Captain said shortly.

Ino could practically hear Tenten's eyes roll in their sockets. Drawing herself up and folding her hands in her lap Ino clenched her left hand fingers in an iron grip.

"Of course you think that Shika-kun and Chouji will have already rescued the girl and returned her by the time we even get to the Capital." She said carefully holding in any emotions.

There was a terrible suspicion was growing, fueled by certain things Captain Junei had said and not said.

"Well, yes." Captain Junei said scratching his head in a very Shikamaruish fashion. "Frankly the Hokage thinks it's a waste of time to put anyone else on the mission."

"Which is why we're being given it." Tenten said sourly.

"I could always report that you are unwilling to complete the mission, I'm sure she will understand your reluctance." The Captain said,fixing Tenten with a look.

Tenten almost scowled but then closed her face down, leaving only a mask.

"No need sir."

"Captain," Ino asked as calmly as she could. "Just how sure are we that Shika-kun and Chouji are still alive?"

"We have not found their bodies, and we have no reason to think that their cover had been blown."

The cold words offered little comfort to Ino, but she took them like a sheild.

Shika-kun wouldn't die that easily and he wouldn't let anything happen to Chouji either. Ino thought to reassure herself. Getting kidnapped was probably part of his plan, and he'd have a plan to get out too.

Clinging to the idea Ino hunched down into her sleeping bag. But sleep was slow coming. These were her teammates, not just anyone. Shikamaru was clever, but lazy, he never did anything if an easier way could be found, but would that easier way be better? And Chouji, he did everything Shika-kun did and said. Ino worried that if Shika-kun messed up Chouji would follow him over the edge just like a lemming. Really she was the driving force behind the team, if she wasn't there they probably wouldn't even get out of bed in the morning. They couldn't function if she didn't provide that energizing force.

Chased by these thoughts Ino eventually fell into a fitfull sleep.

On her side, Tenten tried to figure out if her life could get worse. Being an actor had been bad enough, being some paranoid lord's placebo pill was infinitely worse. Even if in her team it was normally her who appeased the wounded pride of their clients when Neji's, Lee's, or Gai-sensei's unique personalities rubbed them the wrong way, she didn't fancy the amount of pandering this mission would require. She appreciated even less the fact that she would have to complete the mission in Ino's company. The girl was everything that gave Kunoichi's a bad name. Vain, pushy, weak, talkative, slow, uncontrolled, _vain_.

Unknowningly Tenten drew out her meditation rock and ran her thumb over the design restlessly.

If she was lucky, Ino's teammates would have finished the mission by the time they got there. If she wasn't, well she knew lots of ways to hide a small blondhaired body. With that comforting thought Tenten rolled herself into her blanket and tucked the rock away. When she was reinstated, if she was even put back into her team, she vowed she would never ever do anything that might have team up with Ino again. Everything Neji had said about her was true. What she wouldn't give to have her own team back. Falling into dreams about past missions, Tenten jerked awake many times as a horrible Ino type kunoichi kept inserting herself into the memories.

The next morning both kunoichi looked worse for wear, and the accidental meeting at the bathing stream was only kept civil because of Captian Junei's presence. Moving out both kunoichi prayed that they would arrive only to be told that the mission was cancelled. They would know their fate when they arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: oturaN nwo ton od I

* * *

**It's a girl thing**

**Palace, East wing **

Ino and Tenten knelt next to Captain Junei on the stone floor. Eyes respectfully down, Tenten tried to control her urge to pull at the fraying threads on her pants. The one bright spot of her day so far was getting back into her regular ninja gear. No more long black pyjamas for her! Really the view the public had of ninja was a little bit scary.

Ino had tried to point out that if Tenten had _passed_ her ANBU tests (here Captain Junei had immoblised Tenten's legs with a pressure point hit before Tenten could rip the flirt's hair out,) she would have had to wear what amounted to long black pyjamas anyway. Tenten had testily informed Ino that an ANBU uniform was nothing like the costumes they'd been wearing. Ino had replied in the afirmative, ANBU uniforms were much less forgiving on a sugar high diet. Here Ino had given a significant look at Tenten's ever present bag of sweets.

Captain Junei had let them battle it out for a while, watching with interest the exchange of locking positions, dirty hits, and embarrassingly, hair pulls.

An exploding tag got their attention but left their clothes a little worse for wear. Ino of course had a change of outfit, Tenten had been left beating ash marks out of her only top. Luckily her pants were black and any marks didn't show. At least she didn't think that a good wardrobe made a good kunoichi.

Tenten cast a superiour look at Ino kneeling beside her, just as her shoulder twitched in pain.

_Barbie has a hell of a shoulder block._ Tenten remembered begrudgingly.

While Tenten was busy rehashing the morning's events, Ino was busy thinking about her teammates.

Sure, everyone thought that Shikamaru was some super genius and she was the first to admit that he wasn't the dumbest person out there. But his lack of motivation was going to get him killed one of these days.

And Chouji! He was a nice guy...too nice. He was apt to believe anything a person said.

For example, someone had told him that wearing that stupid scarf would make him look thinner. It took her years to prove to him that it only gave people another handhold on him. Why did he think she only wore tight clothing? She'd refused to acknowledge Shikamaru's eyeroll at that statement. She was sooo over Sasuke.

Shikamaru, brains, Choji, brawn, her, motivation. Without her, her team was a two wheeled tricycle, and who ever heard of that! For the hundreth time Ino wished badluck onto whoever was supposed to meet them here. They'd been waiting half an hour already, her knees hurt, her butt was numb, and she wanted her teammates back. Casting a grumpy look at Tenten waiting calmly beside her, Ino felt her elbow twinge again.

Bitch has an excellent armlock going on. Ino thought grudgingly. 

Their eyes met briefly and both humphfed and looked away, secretly nursing their hurts.

Finally an official looking person came into the little room.

His greying hair gave him a respectful, distinguished air, kind of like a well groomed favourite grandfather. The kind you ran to whenever something went wrong, the kind that always knew exactly what to do. Ino liked him immediately.

Tenten looked at his easy smile and his clean smooth hands. His voice was low and pitched to soothe worries. He looked like a politician, talk one way, move another. Greasy fingers in every pie, yet nothing ever came back to him. Except kick backs. Tenten hated him immediately.

He was followed by a younger man a little older than Ino and Tenten, who was carrying a pile of papers and looked terribly anxious to please. Ino liked him immediately.

Tenten noted the timid smile, the way the papers jittered in his hands, and the way his eyes fawned after the older man. Tenten hated him immediately.

"Welcome my friends." The man rumbled.

The three kneeling bowed their heads even lower.

"As requested, Lord Dai, the Hokage of Konoha has sent guards to ensure the safety of his lordship." Captain Junei said smoothly even through his ANBU mask.

"Konoha's loyalty is ever swift and sure." Lord Dai said, equally smoothly.

The young man gave a foolish grin at the pleasantries exchanged. Noticing him, Lord Dai stepped aside and gestured to the young man.

"My assistant, Dai Toma." Lord Dai said, dismissing the young man's presence immediately.

"Dai-sama." Captian Junei said politely.

"Here are your written orders, they are not difficult. With the Kami's help her Highness will soon be returned to us." Lord Dai said, with almost perfect sincerity.

The three bowed their head and dissapeared from the room.

**Sleeping Quarters, North Wing**

"Wow, we can see the gardens from here!" Ino said, dumping her bag on a bed and peering out a window.

"If you're finished oohing over the flowers maybe we can get down to business." Tenten said curtly.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"For your information, I was checking out the surroundings for security reasons." Ino said taking a seat as the Captain entered.

"Yamanaka, your teammates are safe." The Captain said briefly, he tossed her a scroll.

"Here is the ransom demand for their false identities."

"I don't see their new teammate's name here." Ino said, proud that she hadn't stumbled over the word teammate.

"Asai was not assigned to this mission, apparently there have been some problems working her into the team." The Captain said nothing else, but Ino felt a guilty burst of happiness in her chest.

"So what are our mission parametres?" Tenten asked, trying to fake interest.

Tenten didn't have any real worries about Ino's teammates, Shikamaru was smart and well respected by the older shinobi. Chouji's family were well known for being fierce fighters when their backs were to the wall, and both were highly skilled. Her main worry was how many more humiliations was she supposed to endure before she was given the green light to go back to her normal duties?

"You are to visibly protect a member of the royal family." The Captain said flicking a quick look between the two kunoichi.

"Not the Lord himself?" Ino asked curiously.

She'd tucked the copy of the ransom away, without an immediate concern for her teammate's lives she felt it was her duty to fulfill her new mission with everything she had.

"The Lord feels himself adequately defended. Especially as the last member of the Royal Family under Konoha protection was successfully kidnapped." The blandness of the Captain's words was not reflected in the grim faces of the two kunoichi.

"Konoha's been made to look bad hasn't it." Tenten said, cracking her knuckles nervously.

The Captain nodded.

"Two of our Shinobi have failed to complete a mission. Though their client is still alive they have not assured her safety. This reflects badly on Konoha."

"So I guess Hokage-sama has her hands full trying to find them huh?" Ino asked, feeling the smallest twinge of guilt over her previous bashing of Tsunade-sama in her many letters home.

"Are we allowed to investigate?" Ino asked hopefully.

Tenten snorted, but quietened with an apologetic nod when Captain Junei gave her _the look_.

"Your duties are clearly outlined in these scrolls." He tossed matching scrolls to each kunoichi and stood up to leave. "My duties are a little broader so I won't be able to keep an eye of you two all the time. Try and make Konoha proud this time."

Turning on his heel he strode out of the room.

Tenten rolled open her scroll immediately, but Ino went back to poking around the room. Quickly memorising the contents, Tenten decided to give Ino the benefit of the doubt and assume that Ino had been doing something more than just being nosy. When Ino sat down again, Tenten flicked her fingers.

So? How's the room? Tenten signed.

Ino perked up, and smiling brightly, she flicked her fingers back.

All clear. Didn't find any bugs or big security breaches, but eh it's a residential room. It'll need a little work. Ino's fingers flew through the complex signs.

Ino was proud of her signing capability. Most shinobi her rank knew only the basics, she knew enough to pass a Jounin test, perphaps even ANBU. All thanks to Shikamaru and his insistance that his team learn how to sign like pros.

Tenten grimaced as her brain tried to remember all the complicated signing that she'd memorised for the Jounin tests. It irked Tenten that the blond twit could so easily use them. She'd put in long hours of practice with her team, and still didn't have Ino's skill level.

So? Orders? Ino signed impatiently.

We've got to meet our client soon. Tomorrow we have a...a ceremony that our client attends so we have to be prepared. Tenten's fingers stiffly formed the symbols.

Ino nodded.

Do you think they'll find the guys quickly? Ino signed. Do you think they'll keep us up to date with things?

Tenten hesitated.

Don't get your hopes up. Our mission is very clear. Tenten signed finally.

Ino sighed.

I'll trap the roof. Ino signed.

Tenten nodded and turned to occupy herself with the wall between them and the next room.

**Palace, North Wing**

Ino sighed silently as she found herself again on her knees and waiting. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to be given this chance to earn back active status, but she had a burning desire to be doing something to find Chouji and Shikamaru. Instead she was trying her damnedest to show how perfectly she could follow orders.

Neither raised their heads as the door finally slid open and someone entered the room.

From her position on the floor Tenten noted that their client did not wear the heavy ceremonial robes of a member of the Lord's family.

"Well, I didn't think we'd see each other so quickly!" A young man's voice said.

Not knowing what to reply and not daring to raise their heads Ino and Tenten kept silent. Tenten felt her eyes roll almost of their own accord as the young man's feet shuffled in place as if he were embarrassed.

"Oh, are you not aloud to speak to me?" The young man asked, kneeling down.

"No sir." Ino said. "I mean, we were not ordered not to speak to you...sir."

Tenten felt that if her eyes did one more roll she'd sign up as an acrobat in a circus.

"Oh good, please sit more comfortably, I'd love to speak with you." The young man, grinned as both Tenten and Ino obeyed.

Tenten's eyes managed not to roll again , though it took a massive effort from her.

_Great, Lord Dai's assistant, we get assigned the assitsant of some greasy pawed politician._

In his place Lord Dai's assistant looked absolutely delighted.

"I must say it is an honour to have two real live shinobi assigned to protect me." He dropped his head slightly into a small bow, barely a dip of the head.

"You must tell me immediately if you think my behaviour is in any way dangerous or ill-advised."

He looked sincere but then Ino could count on one hand how many clients had ever thought to really listen for their own safety.

The young man looked at them again waiting for a response.

Tenten bowed quickly, her forehead almost brushing the ground.

"Of course sir, we will tell you right away." She lied blithely.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves that way if I ever need one of you, then I can call you by your name and not by... hey you! Ninja girl!" The young man smiled, obviously he thought his little joke funny.

Tenten forced a grimace of humour onto her face. Ino let a smile light up in her eyes before bowing politely and without really lifting her head higher than was polite she introduced herself and Tenten.

"My name is Koko, and this is Kuma." Ino said, ignoring Tenten's scowl of dissaproval.

Ino shrugged her shoulders as her teammate made a very crude but subtle hand sign and cast a polite waiting look at the young man.

The young man cleared his throat and bowed lightly to the two kunoichi.

"My name is Dai Toma. The honourable Lord Dai is my great uncle and my direct superior. My family sent me to learn the family trade in politics, but I rather think I'm doing a bad job of it." Toma said, giving a small grin.

I like him. Ino signed.

I don't. Tenten signed back.

"I think animal names are very nice." Toma said as the silence stretched.

"Thank you sir!" Ino said brightly realising they were being rude. "May we begin preparation for tomorrow's ceremony?"

Toma smiled and signalled for some tea to be brought.

"Of course what would you like to know?" He said looking earnestly at Ino.

"Where will the ceremony be sir? We will need to get a layout for the area if we are to protect you." Tenten said in a business like tone of voice.

"The ceremony takes place in the public throne room. It's to celebrate the youngest princesses' marriage. Lord Dai will also be there." Toma looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose there won't be much for you to do tomorrow, Daimyo Yo will be there, so his guard will also be there." Toma smiled again.

Tenten felt her shoulders slump. A dummy bodyguard posistion to placate the paranoid Daimyo, it was going to be so good to get back to regular ninja work. Even listening to Lee spout his motivational speeches would be bliss.

"Oh, well we shouldn't let our guard down sir." Ino said. "We Konoha ninja's are proud of our work!"

Toma snapped his fingers.

"Of course you're ninja from Konoha!" He said as if only realising it.

Tenten resisted the urge to bang her head against the polished wood floor.

"I don't suppose you knew the two ninja who were accompanying the Lady Nori?" He asked eagerly.

Ino let out a sigh and lifted huge eyes brimming with tears.

"They were my very dear teammates sir, I fear that they will come to harm for they would give their lives to protect Lady Nori from all harm, I worry they have already given their lives."

_How does she do that?_ Tenten thought amazed. _One moment she's normal the next she's pulling on guy's strings like a harp._

"Oh I'm so sorry, but I and my great uncle are doing all in our power to find the Lady Nori and your teammates." Toma said waving in the maid carrying a tray of tea.

Over the next half hour, Tenten sat, amazed at the way Ino manipulated Toma into revealing everything he knew about the case. Without a single drug, or punch, or even threat, Ino managed to get Toma to tell her about everything, even the current hiding place of Lords Ren and Saku. Shikamaru's and Chouji's covers.

Bowing as they left, presumably to review security issues for the next day, Tenten noted the subtly placed guards all around the palace.

Told you this was a jip job. Tenten signed, because otherwise she'd have to sign something complimentary about Ino's information gathering techniques.

I don't care, it just makes it easier to work on the side. Ino signed back. Did you hear what he said about the litter bearers?

Yeah, and? Tenten signed, turning towards their rooms.

There's something about it that doesn't seem right. Ino signed back one handed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Think about it later, I did think of one reason we might have been given this mission. That idiot's a gold mine of information. We just have to keep his mouth shut. Tenten signed, ending the conversation as they neared a more public area.

Giving a quick nod in Tenten's direction, Ino dissapeared into a crowd of noble women.

Praying that Ino would leave well enough alone and just stick to their mission, Tenten headed towards the Throne Room to at least make a show of preparation.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoosh this one took a while, had to work out the particulars of how it was going to go. But now I have an evil plan. Ino comes across a bit whiney in this one which I don't like. In her team she wouldn't ask, she'd demand knowing the guys would give in to avoid hassel. But months working with the rock which is Tenten have taught Ino that a whine gets better results than trying to butt heads with Tenten. Tenten's used to saying to no to idiot ideas.

Standard Disclaimer, the sad fact that I don't own these characters means I do not get to make squillions of dollars with them but I can play with them! Just like Barbie or GI Joe maybe.

* * *

**It's a girl thing**

** Palace, Fire Capital, Ino and Tenten's rooms**

Tenten's eye twitched, and when it twitched, it twitched like a pro. It had practice.

The target of Tenten's anger was currently kneeling gingerly on her futon looking ready to bolt at the least movement.

"So..." Tenten forced past her teeth. "You thought you'd just re-interrogate these people rather than, say I don't know...turn up today to guard our client?"

Tenten was aware that her voice was starting to get high and whistly, not a good sign for her control, but damn it, Ino could at least look sorry for having left her in the lurch all day.

On her side Ino scanned Tenten's emotional state a little desperately. She'd known that Tenten would be a little steamed, but this was going over the top. What she wouldn't give to have Shikamaru's 'damn it all at least it's over and I don't have to deal with it' attitude or Chouji's 'just glad you're back in one piece' sigh to deal with.

Ino tried again to explain the upside of her day's AWOL.

"I knew you could handle the mission, after all if something did happen do you really think you'd need me to help you handle it?" Ino wheedled.

Normally people who let their emotions get the better of them were more easily manipulated by the clever long haired kunoichi, but Tenten was proving a little one tracked.

"So you just took the day off and left me to shoulder it all by myself?" Tenten squeaked out.

"I really didn't mean to." Ino said putting a look of pathetic desolation on her face.

Tenten obviously felt righteously indignant, so Ino would pander to her ego.

"It's just they started talking and then I couldn't get away. I knew I should have asked you to do it for me but..." Ino said peeking up to reassess how her technique was going.

If it'd been someone other than a fellow Konoha ninja Ino would've tried to ensnare their mind in one of her control jutsus. But that would be just rude, and against a trained shinobi difficult without making a visible effort. Which ruined the whole subtil point of the jutsus. Ino sighed, Tenten's anger had gone down a few notches but not enough so that the kunoichi would listen to her information rather than just continuing to rant.

Tenten felt her anger being dragged back inch by inch from strangling point. Unthinking she slipped a hand into her pocket and found the meditation stone which never left her presence. Restlessly she ran her thumb over the design, round and round until she found a balance that allowed her to talk at a more normal level.

"It's not that I couldn't handle today's work, but a heads-up would have been nice." Tenten said fighting to calm her voice.

"Did Captain Junei notice that I was absent today?" Ino asked suddenly worried that she would find herself with even more punishment.

When would she learn to act with a little more thought, Ino whined to herself. It wasn't that she never thought, it was just that her instincts never really led her wrong, today's little mission proved that. Reflexion was Shikamaru's thing, instinct was her's, pulling their collective behinds out of the fires that sometimes caught up with them was Chouji's.

It'd seemed so perfect to her this morning, just a little quick recon on some of the people questioned in the report. But everything had snowballed and she hadn't finished before late afternoon. Hence the earbashing.

Tenten considered letting Ino crawl a little more before letting her off, but the woebegone expression got to her.

"No, he wasn't even there, probably off doing real work. I did a shadow clone and held it for three hours..." Tenten said letting the importance of her words sink in.

Ino blanched when she heard three hours. Three hours of constant concentration and chakra drain was not something to be joked with The cost Tenten had paid started to become apparent and Ino made up her mind to be extra nice to the prickly young woman.

"I don't suppose you'd still be willing to help me then." Ino asked a faint hope growing in her.

If Tenten had been willing to cover her that far, there was a chance that she would go even further.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"No." Tenten stated briefly.

Tenten wondered what kind of soft minded idiots Ino was used to working with if Ino thought she'd just fold in like that.

"What d'ya mean no?" Ino spluttered.

"No." Tenten repeated happy that the word seemed to have such a strong effect.

"Why would I continue to put my future in danger for you?" Tenten asked honestly.

"Well, because... just because." Ino faltered.

Tenten turned away triumphant.

"Dai-sama is going on some sort of visiting round tomorrow, we have to follow him, we start at nine am sharp."

Ino grabbed at Tenten's pants leg and refused to let go.

"You have to help me because they're my team." Ino said clearly, eyes fixed everywhere but Tenten's face.

"So." Tenten asked brusquely trying to shake Ino off.

"So...you know what it's like." Ino said standing and gripping Tenten by the upper arms.

She would have taken Tenten's shoulders, but Tenten was so much taller than her that it would look ridiculous.

"You aren't exactly drowning in friends either." Ino said staring into Tenten's tight face.

Tenten tried to brush her off.

"What's it to you if I don't have a large circle of chatterers to hang around me." Tenten said angry again.

What was it to Ino if she didn't have many, or _any_ really close friends, Tenten thought starting to feel really uncomfortable with the conversation.

"So you know what it's like, to need your team, because you don't have anyone else." Ino said earnestly trying to make Tenten feel the sincerity of her feeling.

Even if it was humiliating to lay infront out the fact that she wasn't widely loved or even liked, it was worth it, if Tenten would help her, Ino thought.

"Please. You have to know how important they are to me." Ino said as Tenten stared at everything except her.

"Please." Ino said trying to catch Tenten's eye.

"Alright!" Tenten said if only to stop Ino from pushing further into the subject of friendships and the lack thereof.

"Alright, just get off me, geez." Tenten said stumbling back turning away to hide how red her cheeks were.

_Why'd things always have to get so emotional around Ino?_ Tenten fumed.

Give her, her emotionally stunted team any day over this crybaby disaster she was teamed up with. Who cared if they had friends or not, she didn't. She so didn't.

"So anyway." Tenten coughed playing for time to regain her normal cool. "Did you learn anything useful today?"

"Did I ever!" Ino enthused. "Number one is that the Daimyo's interrogaters are useless."

After listening as Ino related her day's adventures and the information gathered, Tenten had to admit that the info was good.

"So you see, there's a lead that noone seems to be following." Ino finished triumphantly.

"I see that you have no idea of how to give a report." Tenten said to burst Ino's bubble a little and calm the over excited Kunoichi down.

Ino made a face and tapped her foot waiting for Tenten to acknowledge how useful the information was. It wasn't her fault if she sucked at reporting, it was normally someone else, like Shikamaru, who gave the reports.

"So after some careful questioning, the litter bearers admitted that some geisha with a yellow fan patterned kimono paid them to wait around the corner from the opera house rather than right outside." Tenten summed up ten minutes of chatter.

"Right." Ino said, impressed that all her important information could be reduced to one sentence.

"And this is important because?" Tenten asked more to annoy Ino than anything else.

Ino rolled her eyes, why was Tenten so difficult all the time?

"Because..." Ino said slowly, "it means that this geisha person is involved in the kidnapping of the Daimyo's granddaughter. And nobody's looking into it because they don't know that the litter bearers were paid off by this geisha person to not be where they should've been so that the kidnappers could be and noone's checking it out..."

Tenten held up her hand as Ino started to repeat herself.

"How do you suppose that we're going to check this all out when we are completely busy tommorrow and the day after that and the day after that?" Tenten asked.

Ino sagged a little.

"Well if you'd just keep up the shadow clone thing a while longer..."

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned away.

"No way, I've never felt that sick before, forget it, think of something else." Tenten said angrily.

Ino thought desperately, detailed planning was so not her thing, but she was no Naruto for crying out loud. Hitting on an idea, Ino prattled on about it until Tenten finally caved in, if only to shut her up. Ino smiled happily and rushed out of the room to set step one into motion.

Staring at the wall of their room with an expression like a stunned fish, Tenten thought to herself that at least when it was all over her paitence would be of world record size. Though she now understood the half brain-dead expression on Shikamaru and Chouji's faces. Vaguely Tenten wondered if banging her head against the ground would help.

_There's no team like your own team, _Tenten thought dazedly. _There's no team like your own team._

**Next day, Reception room, Tai Doma's rooms**

"I must say this is more exciting than I expected." Toma said enthusiatically, pointing out another bolt of patterned silk.

Ino smiled happily and Tenten playing with the handle of her kunai considered stabbing herself with it for the hundreth time. The restrictive formal clothes they were wearing as part of their cover today more than explained to her why Shikamaru and Chouji may have failed to beat off their attackers. She watched with a twinge of jealousy how easily Ino manouvered the conversation with Dai-sama over the choice of a gift.

"Just remember Dai-sama, this is an important present for Lady Aikousha, it wouldn't do to buy just any old kimono. It should show that you are a cultured, intelligent, generous, but not lavish young man. Exactly the type of young man that should be promoted." Ino said nodding as she scanned the scattered samples of kimono silk.

Tenten had to admit it was clever, getting Dai-sama to take them kimono shopping to try and trace the owner of a particular pattern, she just hadn't realised that it would take so long. Though Toma-sama had assured them that his uncle would not count the day wasted if they succeeded in drawing the favourable attention of someone as highly placed as Lady Aikousha, Tenten was afraid of what Captain Junei would say.

Ino's eyes alighted on a fan patterned piece of silk. She bumped it to the front and when Toma's eyes fell on it he gave an exclamation of delight.

"Look, fans! It'll be perfect for her!" He turned to look at Ino and Tenten.

His happiness stuttered to a stop before Ino's narrowed eyes.

The kimono seller also flicked his eyes towards the young lady trying to gauge if he was likely to make a sale or not.

"Koko-chan, is this pattern not appropriate? I can chose another, bamboo is for friendship..." Toma began.

"No, no." Ino said slowly. "It is a most lovely design, and it would be perfect for a gift. But.."

"But?" Toma asked worriedly, his knowledge of kimonos was sketchy at best, he was relying heavily on Koko-chan's (Ino's) help.

Ino gave an apologetic look to the kimono seller.

"Oh dear, this is really very embarrassing. I really don't want to offend, only this kimono will be so important to your future Dai-sama." Ino said faking embarrassment while threading her eyes with chakra to read how her performance was affecting her audience.

"Koko-chan!" Toma exclaimed. "We would never accuse you of offense. I know that you would never insult someone."

Toma was completely in her game, the man was a political disaster, sweet but so naive. The kimono seller was a harder nut to crack. He was watching her with the eyes of a hawk.

"Oh, it's just that I saw a pattern much like this on someone else." Ino finished as if speaking the words pained her.

Tenten snapped to attention. Here was the point of the entire operation. A kimono pattern was like a finger print, and Ino had taken a very detailed description of the kimono that the woman had worn. It still surprised Tenten that there were woman who passed their lives memorising the smallest detail of other woman's outfits. After that Ino had convinced Dai-sama that giving a kimono as a gift to one of the highly placed matriachs in the palace would be an excellent way to advance his career, and of course he had to buy one from one of the most reputable sellers in Fire Capital.

A seller who had quite probably sold the kimono they were looking for, or knew who wore it. These people as were jealous of patterns as Lords of their power, to insinuate that a pattern they sold had been copied was a recipe for disaster.

The kimono seller's back stiffened and his face took on a look of stone.

"I can assure you madame that noone else has this pattern, it is impossible. I myself chose this example and the artist is a man of impeachable reputation. Never would he sell the same pattern twice." The kimono seller sounded as if he bit each word off even as they left his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sure, I understand, the pattern cannot have been that close. Only the description was so precise." Ino fluttered, like a wounded butterfly.

Tenten almost felt sorry for her; Then pinched herself to remind herself that it was only a trick, the real Ino was anything but a wounded butterfly. She took a moment to marvel at the effect of Ino's bloodline technique. While the emtional scanning was simply a trick of chakra reading and knowledge of the human body and behaviour, this mesmerising came only to descendants of Ino's line. It was said that the great Kyoko Yamanaka could completely control a target's mind just by having spoken one word to them.

With proper application the Heavenly Words mind control led a person to agree of their own free will with what ever the pratictioner said or wanted. The advantages were that you weren't left with the wooden dummy effect that was characteristic of normal mind control, and the target continued to think it was their own idea even after you'd stopped the jutsu. So there was no risk of the jutsu being stopped prematurely or of your plan being uncovered afterwards when the target 'woke-up'.

A person needed a strong will and excellent self control not to fall into the trap that Ino was laying. And in the emotionally distressed state that the two males were in they were easy bait.

Toma looked uncomfortable, while the kimono seller's expression softened just a tad.

"Of course, of course." Toma said trying to comfort the distressed girl.

"If you could describe the pattern, I could perphaps identify it and lift any worries that you may have." The kimono seller said sounding more at ease.

"I.. I'm so sorry," Ino said again seeming to regain her courage. " A very beautiful kimono of a deep blue with yellow fans swirling as if caught on a breeze..."

"The fans in light yellow, the skeleton picked out in darker yellow, the breeze designed in dull gold thread with a shimmer of green water at the hem of the kimono?" the kimono seller finished triumphantly.

"Yes, yes!" Ino said clapping her hands delightedly.

Toma and the kimono seller smiled satisfied.

"One of my most beautiful kimonos." The kimono seller said proudly. "Brought by the Okiya Iwasaki for Masako-chan their newest geiko, a lovely girl."

Tenten tucked away the information and tuned out the rest of the kimono choosing to concentrate on keeping up her surveillance. Though the fact that they were encircled by royal guards seemed to make the exercise theoretic.

Therefore she was unpleasantly surprised to find out that Ino had again manipulated things to her own advantage.

"An ochaya?" Tenten said stonily to Ino once they were in their own room.

"Of course." Ino said opening one of her many pouches and laying out the various items.

"May I ask why?" Tenten asked putting as much ice into her voice as possible.

"To find this Masako woman." Ino huffed.

Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Ino said rolling her eyes. "Work with me. After a little careful questioning, I found out that Masako is connected to the ochaya Mankiku."

"How? She's a geisha." Tenten said trying to undress without much success.

Ino sighed and stood up to help.

"A geisha is normally connected to at least one ochaya from when she makes her debuts as a meiko. She's almost certain to be there tonight. It'll be the perfect chance to interrogate her a little." Ino said tugging here and there on Tenten's outfit.

"How is it that you don't know any of this stuff." Ino complained as the outfit finally gave up its deathgrip on Tenten and slid to the floor.

"Geisha stuff?" Tenten asked, happier than she'd admit to be out of those restrictive riduculous clothes.

"No, girl stuff." Ino said grabbing one of Tenten's few bags and tipping the contents on the ground.

Tenten glared not sure why she wasn't pounding the blond ditz into the ground. Ino searched through the pile on the ground, Tenten continued to glare.

"Unbelieveable, not even one throwing needle disguised as a hair pin. I thought you were a weapons mistress." Ino said sitting back on her heels.

"I didn't expect to be undercover as anything that would require dressing up. It's not my thing." Tenten said grumpily trying to stuff her things back into the bag.

"Well tonight will be a new experience then." Ino said in an encouraging voice.

A sudden thought struck Ino.

"Tenten have you ever been to an ochaya?"

* * *

For anyone interested alot of the geisha details were taken from a book called 'Geisha: A life' written in Japanese by Mineko Iwasaki with help from Rande Brown. Translations are available.  



	6. Chapter 6

I've been looking at my slow updating and rest assured I am thoroughly ashamed of myself. I will be working hard to finish my stories from now on...because I have others who are waiting to be written.

Disclaimer: Even the minor characters don't belong to me. Siiiiighhh.**  
**

* * *

**It's a girl thing**

**Mankiku Ochaya**

Tenten tried to look like she came to an Ochaya everyday, but everything so was beautiful she knew she was failing miserably. She was sitting at a table with a few select guests enjoying a meal that cost more than she wanted to think about. Toma-sama was sitting beside an old man who seemed more interested in engaging Ino in conversation than in acknowledging Toma-sama's attempts to discuss the state of the nation's defense.

The door was slid open and everyone turned to look. The Geisha bowed politely, stepped through and slid the door shut behind her.

"Good evening my Lords, my Ladies." She said softly; "I am honoured to be here tonight."

Tenten narrowed her eyes. So this was the famous Masako, wearer of the yellow fan kimono.

Ino nudged Toma-sama who remembered his manners and welcomed Masako inviting her to enter and play a piece of music to entertain them.

"Toma." The old man said with a pleased smile. "How did you get the charming Masako to attend tonight? She's booked solid for the next three months!"

Tenten grimaced ever so slightly. She knew exactly how they'd gotten Masako to come tonight, and it'd taken money, lots and lots of money.

"Toya-sama!" Ino twittered. "Dai-sama wouldn't take no for an answer! He can be very persuasive."

"Hmmm, a persuasive young man is always welcome at the palace." Toya-sama said giving Ino a special smile.

Toma-sama preened slightly and nodded regally to Masako who was busy fine-tuning her shamishen.

Ino lowered her eyelashes and sipped her tea as she ran her mind over the plan. Masako would entertain Toma's guests, impressing them because she was one of the most populaire Geisha's in the Capital thereby raising his profile with some of the more important functionaires in the government. Just before Masako would leave for another engagement, Tenten would slip out, and hijack Masako in the hallway, Ino would join them and presto, they would have their lead.

Ino blinked as Masako finished and everyone applauded. Masako bowed slightly to show her gratitude and hurried to place her instrument in a corner before moving to serve tea to the people seated at the head of the table. After serving the tea, she entertained the guests with a funny story that had others also offering bits of gossip they'd heard. Talk continued and finally as Masako stood up to perform a fan danse at Toma-sama's request, Tenten was dissapointed to see Ino give her sign that meant it was time to leave. Leaving the room she checked the position of the guards, and satisfied that Toma-sama would not be left unprotected Tenten shuffled down the hall. Impossible to do otherwise in the outfit she was wearing.

Smiling in memory of the story, Tenten excused herself as two Maiko hurried past from one room to another. Scuffling casually, Tenten found a fairly secluded corner and waited. Paitence paid off as Tenten heard a burst of noise laced with Ino's high pitched laugh. Shortly afterwards Masako passed and Tenten easily slipped a drugged cloth over the face of the smaller woman and carried her away.

Hidden on the rooftop Tenten waited impaitently for Ino arrive. She rechecked the bindings on Masako and adjusted the blindfold. Masako stirred and gave a start as she woke and found herself tied and blindfolded.

Tenten didn't give her the chance to scream, pressing a hand against her throat even as she lowered her voice to her best imitation male voice.

"Don't make a noise, we only want you to answer some questions." Tenten growled trying to sound reassuring.

Masako stilled and Tenten slowly lifted her hand away.

The first scream gave away their position to Ino who arrived running along a neighbouring rooftop.

"Silence!" Ino commanded.

Her chakra laden order was quickly obeyed and Masako's mouth snapped shut. Tenten gave Masako an exsaperated look.

She promised to be quiet. Tenten signed in apology.

Ino rolled her eyes.

Let's move her. Ino signed taking a grip on Masako.

Don't break a nail doll. Tenten signed, loading the small woman onto her shoulder. Besides the heaviest thing on her is her kimono.

The jutsu won't last forever, let's take her to the river. Ino signed leading the way.

**Under West Flame Bridge**

Hidden by the bridge, Ino formed the seals for one of her interrogation jutsus. They were pressed for time, moving Masako had taken longer than planned and they risked having their absence noticed by one of the party if they didn't hurry.

Tenten scratched at the beard her henged face wore, henge's were always uncomfortable for her, the extra chakra layers made her itch. Ino's henge was also bearded and wore the same dark non descript clothes.

Masako eyes were uncovered as eye contact was necessary for Ino's mind control to work.

Masako's eyes grew dreamy and Ino lowered her hands.

"Masako, what do you know about the kidnapping of Lady Nori?" Ino's masked voice grated out.

Masako frowned and shook her head.

"I have never met the Lady Nori." Masako said calmly. "I don't know anything about her kidnapping."

She's lying. Tenten signed impaitently.

"Masako, are you lying?" Ino asked, looking carefully at Masako's body movements and chakra flows.

"No." Masako replied calmly.

She's not lying. Ino signed back nonplussed.

So what the hell was she doing outside the theatre last week? Tenten signed.

"Masako, what were you doing outside of the North Theatre last week?" Ino asked pushing her jutsu's strength up a notch.

"I was not in the north district last week. I never leave west district without permission, I am much too busy." Masako replied politely.

"Doing what?" Tenten snorted.

Ino frowned at Tenten for the interruption who scowled back. Masako answered the question all the same.

"I have dance and music lessons every morning, in the afternoon I prepare for my appointments, in the early evening I..."

"Stop." Ino ordered before Masako could continue.

Masako obeyed instantly. Thinking for a moment Ino struck upon an idea.

"Masako do you have a kimono with yellow fans on it?" Ino asked.

"No." Masako answered.

Ino slumped as their lead seemed to die under the quiet but firm response.

"Do you know who does?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Masako said simply.

A moment passed.

"Well who has it?" Tenten asked trying to keep her paitence.

Is she an idiot? Tenten signed.

No, it's a limitation of the jutsu, you have to ask precise questions. Ino signed back.

"My mother gifted the kimono to Risa-san, a young Maiko from our sister house Sakayu, but they sold it on to a dealer, who most disrespectfully sold it on to a troup of...of..." Masako stopped and turned her head.

Tenten nudged Ino who pushed her jutsu up another notch. Ino had said that if they pushed for information that Masako really didn't want to give they might have to fight her natural resistance.

"Sold it to who Masako?" Ino asked firmly.

"A troup of men, who disguise themselves as Geisha and perform a mockery of the Miyako Odori and other Geisha performances at various theatres around the capital." Masako finished quickly and hid her face in her hands.

Damn, wrong fish. Ino signed, forming the seals to let Masako slip into a reverie while they got her back to the Ochaya.

But at least we still have a lead. Tenten signed. Come on we're going to have to give a few too many explanations.

Ino concentrated for a second, laying a false scene in Masako's mind.

_You were tired, so tired that you fell asleep in the taxi, you had a strange dream that you don't really remember, but everything is fine now. You feel fine and everything is normal. _

Ino sat back on her heels and made a get going sign with her hands. Picking Masako up again Tenten prepared to leave when Ino stopped her with a signal.

Hey you know what? Your signing has improved. Ino signed.

Tenten snorted, secretly pleased

Get going doll, give me some cover with the old farts while I get her to her next appointment.

Ino nodded and left quickly.

**Next Day, Toma-sama's rooms**

I can't believe how well this is going!" Toma said delighted, flipping his fan open.

The fan had been a thank you gift from Lady Aikousha for the kimono. Toma had been delighted with the sign of favour and had taken to flashing it in everyone's faces. Toma smiled smugly at Ino.

"My uncle was congratulated this morning on having such an excellent nephew, and they were talking about me!"

Tenten ignored the happy chatter between Ino and Toma-sama. She knew Ino was dissapointed that the Geisha hadn't been the lead they'd wanted, and that meant they had to come up with another harebrained scheme to try and get further along in the case. But she thought she knew how.

"Dai-sama." Tenten said suddenly.

"Yes Kuma-chan." Toma said looking at the normally silent kunoichi with surprise, even his fan coming to a pause.

"I was thinking, you are concentrating too hard on the older members of the council." Tenten said flicking a look at Ino.

"But Kuma-chan, the older members are where the power is. And they are the colleges of my uncle." Toma said spreading out the fan to admire the design.

""But they won't always be in power, it may be seen badly that you are so actively seeking their favour, why not aim at their heirs as well?" Tenten said.

"In what way? If you're suggesting another Ochaya, I'll have to say no, uncle was quite clear that while he was happy I was taking such an interest in my political future further such expenditures were out of the question." Toma apologised, closing the fan with a neat click.

Ino frowned then seemed to catch on. Raising an eyebrow in surprise she decided to see Tenten could work Toma around to their idea.

"This wouldn't be very expensive." Tenten said, hoping it would be true. "There's a popular theater group in the capital, it might be useful to invite some of the young nobles to one of their performances."

Toma tapped his chin with his fan.

"I suppose I could pay for that out of my own pocket." Toma mused out loud the fan tip drawing circles in the air. "I don't know who to invite though."

"Your uncle must know of a few people your age who have good family connections." Ino piped in grabbing the end of the fan which refused to stop bobbing around.

Toma shrugged slightly at Ino's iron grip on his fan but obediently tucked it away in his belt where it could be easily seen.

"I'll ask him today, I think he's due to meet with his fellow ministers until lunchtime but I'm sure I can have a word with him later on." Toma said, his hand gesturing as if it still held the fan.

"Well I do enjoy our little meetings but I have many important duties waiting for me. Shall we meet up again tonight just after dinner?" Toma said, unexpectedly.

Ino looked up surprised. It wasn't the first time a client had tried to ditch their bodyguards, but it did surprise her coming from Toma.

"I..." Ino started not sure how to politely tell him they were ordered to follow him everywhere.

"Oh I suppose you're not aware of today's schedule." Toma said barely hiding his smile.

Ino and Tenten glanced at each other, last minute changes in schedules were hated by bodyguards and it looked bad that they didn't know about it already. Seeing that Toma was waiting for a reply Ino opened her mouth to reply.

Toma made a flapping motion with his hand dismissing Ino's attempt.

"To be truthful, I too was unaware of this amazing developement until just a few minutes ago."

Toma slipped the fan out again and opened it, caressing the pattern.

"Lady Aikousha has invited me to visit her this morning, it's quite the honour I can tell you and one I didn't expect at all. So I was hoping that you two could just..."

Toma flapped the fan pointlessly. Tenten and Ino smiled blandly.

"You see, it might seem impolite to turn up with guards..." Toma trailed off as neither girl's smiles changed a hair.

Ino reached forward and patted Toma's hand lightly.

"We'll be very discrete." Ino promised.

* * *

We're getting to the heart of the 'mystery' now. What will the Lady Aikousha have to say? 


	7. Chapter 7

Hah hah! I'm back, somehow that would ring stronger if I had more things typed up already rather than floating around my computer in note and scene form... Still Ino and Tenten are coming to the end of their little adventure which will remove at least one thing from my list of things to do.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine yadda yadda, but I like to think I'm contributing a small amount to the continued popularity of these characters.

* * *

It's a girl thing

Lady Aikousha was as sharp as a needle and twice as deadly Ino decided after the old lady crisply told them that ninja should know better than to wear a formal kimono while on a mission.

Tenten had scowled, and her hand clutched her meditation stone hidden inside her silk pouch-purse. Ino had bowed politely and swallowed the desire to glare until she looked almost calm. Raising her head Ino flashed a smile and said sweetly.

"We're just the decoy."

Lady Aikousha gave her a sharp look.

"You are the idiot girl who got herself photographed and published in the Fire Standard."

Ino's teeth clicked they shut so fast.

"You there, boy." Lady Aikousha tipped her head at Toma who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Go into the other room and organise some tea, don't come back until it's ready."

Toma stared at the imperious old lady, but a quick narrowing of her eyes had him scrambling to his feet and walking quickly for the door.

Once he was gone, Lady Aikousha turned her gaze back on the two kunoichi.

"Don't worry, he'll come to no harm here."

Tenten nodded, her hand still gripping the stone spasmically.

"With the amount of guards you have, a squad of ninja couldn't get through." She agreed.

"They are presents from my beloved nephew the Daimyo, and ocassionally they are useful for something." Dismissing her words she drew a scroll from her sleeve.

"I believe the decoys that were kidnapped with Lady Nori are friends of yours."

With a flick of her wrist, Lady Aikousha opened the scroll and lay it flat on the ground in front of her. She snapped her fingers and a second door opened, a maid came in and placed a slate and brush within easy reach. Rubbing the ink stick into the water already on the slate Lady Aikousha dipped the brush tip into the ink and dabbed it onto the scroll.

"This is a pass for the place they are holding Lords Ren and Saku, the idiots."

Tenten cocked her head, but before she could ask anything Lady Aikousha was continuing.

"I'm giving this to you because they are my sons, and even if I will love them to my dying breath, they are the biggest idiots to walk under the sun."

Lady Aikousha delicately placed the brush back into the ink slate and looked seriously at the two silent kunoichi.

"This is indeed something...unexpected Aikousha-sama." Ino managed to say before their stunned silence stretched too long. "But I don't understand what this could possibly have to do..."

Lady Aikousha silenced Ino with a look.

"You are the two young ladies who thought to interrogate the litter bearers, and then managed to speak with Masako, without her remembering a thing afterwards."

Tenten's mouth dropped open.

"B-but how..?"

Lady Aikousha's lips gave a hint of curving upwards into a smile.

"Beware an old courtisan with too much time on her hands and no more children to arrange weddings for. You two outpaced my own investigations but if you wish to proceed further you'll need to speak to my sons."

Ino grinned. Lady Aikousha gave her a look and Ino stopped.

"I remember your father young Yamanaka. He passed at court many times when I was younger and prettier."

Ino blanched and Tenten stiffled a giggle.

"He used to speak with an aging woman and amuse her greatly at a time when amusement was rare." Lady Aikousha sighed gracefully.

"My father married young." Ino protested.

Lady Aikousha smiled gently and raised a placating hand.

"I know, it was one of the things I liked about him."

She tipped her head towards the sound of footsteps and rolled the now dry scroll closed, giving it to the maid she rearranged her kimono.

The door slid open and Toma entered followed by a maid carrying a tray of tea.

"Ah, Dai Toma come and sit down, the days are long and an old woman needs company every now and then."

Toma knelt down and looked curiously between the girls and Lady Aikousha.

"Your two young guards are charming, but wasted here today. I wish to discuss many things with you this morning and some I fear are not suitable for their ears. I suggest we ask them to wait in another room."

Toma looked flustered and Tenten decided to save him, if only because Ino looked ready to burst a seam if she didn't get out of the room quickly. Tenten gave Ino a look that said, 'control yourself', then bowed towards Toma.

"Toma-sama, we await your decision."

Toma seemed to straighten up and he nodded with authority.

"Yes, I agree with Aikousha-sama. It would be better if you waited in another room." He gave an imperious flick of his fingers and turned his attention to the tea being offered.

Tenten and Ino exited the room as politely as they knew how.

Outside they were met by Lady Aikousha's maid, who led them swiftly down a corridor to an outside garden. Tenten and Ino were having trouble keeping up with the rapid woman and Tenten wondered just how she managed to move so fast while wearing such tight clothing.

Crossing the garden Ino stumbled and Tenten had to grab her elbow to stop her from face planting into the ground. Grumbling in annoyance Ino straightened herself and continued after the maid. Tenten took up position behind her realising that if Ino was being this clumsy it was because she was completely focused on saving her teammates. It was good to know that Ino wasn't always all about herself.

For her side, Ino was promising herself that she would come up with something that looked like a formal kimono, but had much greater freedom of movement. It helped to keep her blood pressure from skyrocketing by thinking that she might be only a few steps away from saving her teammates.

Arriving in front of a closed door the maid bowed and left. Tenten blinked as she realised that they weren't that far from the rooms of Lady Aikousha.

I guess the Daimyo figured their mother could keep them out of trouble. Tenten signed as Ino twisted the hem of her sleeve.

Ino didn't reply, she gave a sudden explosion of breath and pushed back the door.

Both girls jumped sideways as a simple dart trap was tripped by Ino's move. Berating herself for getting sloppy, Tenten drew two kunai from her wide sleeves ready to move. Ino had fallen into a ready stance her hands half-lifted to form her signature seal. Easing forward Tenten glanced at the door frame and noted the position of another trap wire. Using the tip of her kunai she peeled the wire end free from the trigger and followed the wire to an explosion tag hidden behind a genjutsu.

Careful, ninja. Tenten signed to the waiting Ino.

Ino nodded and eased forward herself. Seeing the first room was empty, Ino took the scroll from Lady Aikousha and opened it. Holding it like a sheild she advanced into the room.

"Lady Aikousha has asked us to speak with her sons." Ino said improvising.

Tenten eased after her, eyes everywhere at once. It was almost enough, Tenten felt the presence behind them and spun calling a warning to Ino, but the door had already slid shut and the genjutsu begun.

Moving together back to back, Tenten and Ino gritted their teeth. The room became dark and the edges dissapeared but nothing further.

"A holding jutsu." Ino breathed.

Tenten relaxed a hair. A holding jutsu wasn't immediately dangerous, unless you stayed so long you starved to death, but she'd already been caught napping twice, she wasn't going to let it happen a third time.

A horrible thought occured to Tenten causing her stomach to drop two floors.

What if this is all a trap to get Toma? Tenten signed awkardly because she didn't want to drop her kunai.

Ino frowned.

We better pray not. But I swear if we get out of this and nothing goes too horribly wrong, I will listen to Shikamaru more about planning and tactics, I swear I will.

Making her own similar promises, Tenten tightened her grip on her kunai.

You ready? Ino signed turning to face Tenten hands up.

Yeah.

Interlacing her fingers Ino bent her considerable will onto the malaxing her chakra correctly.

"KAI!"

The short sharp command was followed by a push of chakra that Tenten felt as it rippled out.

The genjutsu wavered but only parts of the room reappeared. Ino frowned harder, her fingers pressing together even tighter.

"I said, KAI!"

Ino's chakra surged out in a wave swamping the genjustu and it flickered out.

The girls gave a sigh of relief thinking it was over.

"I do remember giving you two strict orders to guard Toma-sama, and to do nothing else."

Ino cringed mentally, it took all her will power to turn around and face Captian Junei. Cursing silently, Tenten sheathed her useless weapons and turned aswell.

"Imagine my surprise when I see not just one but both of my subordinates crossing the inner gardens of Lady Aikousha's rooms and heading for the guarded, secret room of the Lords Ren and Saku."

Tenten felt her face heat up and clenched her fists. Ino bit back tears and stamped down on the fear crawling in her belly to stand up straight and fix the wall with a blank look.

"Imagine my anger when they fail to detect two out of three easy traps."

Tenten imagined that the meditation stone currently in her purse, was in the palm of her hand. Her thumb started to follow the circular pattern carved into its smooth surface.

"Imagine my speed in sending them both back to Konoha."

Ino's teeth were clenched tight enough to crack, but she wasn't going to say a word this time, she had nothing to say. Whining about wanting to help her team wasn't going to excuse breaking orders and leaving their client unprotected.

"Tenten," Captain Junei said, his voice hard with contempt, "for someone who had hoped to pass her Jounin exams missing two traps is inexcusable. Your close combat instincts are insufficient for the Jounin level."

Tenten wanted to snap that she wasn't trained for close combat but Captain Junei's flat look kept her quiet.

"Jounin work alone if necessary, and therefore are not allowed such weaknesses in their abilities."

"Yamanaka," Captain Junei turned towards the furious blonde, " your inability to control your emotions and put the good of the mission in front of your own desires is catastrophic for a ninja. Your years as a teammate of Nara Shikamaru, one of the best strategists that Konoha has to offer has obviously not improved your ability to plan ahead, nor to think of the possible consequences of your acts."

Captain Junei slid his ANBU mask back into place.

"By tommorrow morning I want both of you on your way back to Konoha for judgement."

He dissapeared without even a puff of smoke. The girls stood silently for a moment trying to rein in their dissapointment, humiliation and anger. Tenten was the first to move, she slipped her hand into her purse and pulled out the mediation stone. Its heaviness was reassuring and she brushed her thumb over the pattern seeking comfort in the repetitive movement. Ino straightened her kimono sleeves and pulled herself upright to a perfectly straight position. Without giving an outward sign she started forward at a sedate pace, leaving Tenten to follow along quietly.

It didn't take long for Lady Aikousha to call them back into the room. Behind her the same maid knelt eyes lowered to the ground.

"You're being sent back to Konoha." Lady Aikousha said slowly.

Toma looked surprised and replaced his teacup. Ino nodded once her eyes fixed on the tatami mats underneath her.

"I'm sorry, I only wished to help I should have thought that my nephew might have put more guards around them than just mine."

Tenten shook her head briefly.

"It was our mistake."

Ino bit her lip. She remembered promising Sakura to be careful, she remembered promising Shikamaru and Chouji to return quickly.

Tenten felt a headache coming on. Just the thought of losing her shinobi status was threatening to make her sick. Just thinking of all the training and years lost because she'd lacked judgement at one or two crucial moments was killing her.

Toma shifted drawing attention to himself.

"I could make a request to my Uncle, ask him to order them to let you stay."

Lady Aikousha's eyebrows drew together ever so slightly.

"This is an internal discipline issue, Konoha would pre-empt the request and send two others if you insisted but they would not let these two stay."

Toma's face dropped.

"Then you're really going to leave."

"We're sorry we failed you Toma-san," Ino said her voice quiet but steady.

"No! You never did, look I'm still alive. And I had fun, and now my Uncle doesn't sigh everytime he sees me and my mother she's so happy..."

"We forgot our mission, we put personal goals in front of the good of Konoha." Tenten's voice was flat and harsh.

"You put your friends in front of a pointless mission that was designed to flatter royal ego and satisfy politics." Lady Aikousha said crisply.

"And they have made you two, two very dangerous young women." She continued.

Ino's eyes narrowed, her mind picked up a thread of thought.

"They're going to demission us no matter what happens now." Ino said slowly. "Whatever else we do, they're going to demission us, anyway."

Tenten was trying her hardest not to let go of her temper. It was crucial that she not snap and start a fight with the blathering blonde. Yes, vitally important that she not use the idiot as a target.

"And there's nothing worse they can do to us." Ino finished.

Tenten paused in her hatefest.

"So we have nothing left to lose." Ino breathed, suddenly feeling free.

Ino turned to face Tenten and bowed low enough to touch her forehead to the floor. Tenten was so surprised at the move of humility that she almost dropped her meditation stone.

"Tenten, I beg of you to help me find my teammates."

"How? We only have until tomorrow and we've lost our only lead." Tenten said shifting uncomfortably as Ino continued to stay bowed before her.

"We still have what Masako told us about the kimono being sold. If we went to the theatre tonight and asked around we might be able to get somewhere." Toma said, slapping his fist into his open hand.

Ino sat back up and looked thoughtful.

"That's right." She looked curiously at Lady Aikousha. "I was wondering why the official investigation was taking so long to piece things together."

Lady Aikousha gave a tiny grimace.

"That my dear is politics."

Tenten rolled her eyes, Ino had apparently forgotten that she hadn't actually agreed to help them with anything. Typical Ino, girl seriously thought the world revolved around herself.

Of course, she'd never be able to look her own team in the eye again if she didn't try and pull some sort of victory out of this debacle.

"So what's our next move?" Tenten asked looking sideways at Ino.

Ino started a little as she realised everyone was looking at her. Even Lady Aikousha had an expectant look on her face. Thinking a moment, Ino made her choice.

"We'll have to go with our first lead, the theatre troupe with the yellow fan kimono. It would be good if we could speak with Lords Ren and Saku, but I honestly don't know how we'd achieve that in so little time and with the guards being on high alert now." Ino gave a little sigh of relief as Lady Aikousha gave a small nod of approval.

"I think I have an idea about getting to the Lords, if Aikousha-sama is still willing to help." Tenten said with a deep bow towards the older woman.

Lady Aikousha's face was carefully still, but Tenten thought that she could sense humour coming from the old woman in waves.

"I wouldn't dream on passing up on what will probably be the most entertaining thing I've done in years." She said with a small dip of her eyelids towards Tenten.

"And me?" Toma asked excitedly. "What can I do?"

Tenten looked blankly at him, her plans didn't include him. Ino however was already three steps ahead.

"Toma-san, we still need to find this actor who wears the yellow fan kimono. The best way I think is to continue with our plan of organising an outing to see one of their performances tonight."

"Tonight maybe too late." Lady Aikousha said softly. "However I do know that a group of suitable young men are going to an afternoon performance that will be held in the East district's Greater Theatre."

The same maid appeared at Lady Aikousha's side, a scroll and inked brush at the ready. A few brush strokes later, Toma was on his way with a personal letter of introduction and Ino.

With a feeling of trepidation, Tenten faced Lady Aikousha

"So, young lady, what is this plan of yours?"

* * *

I'm quite excited tothink I might actually finish one of my stories! Now I just have to get Genius moving faster. 


End file.
